Carol of the Bells
by Megan Wells
Summary: Noël était un jour béni pour toute personne possédant une famille, des amis, mais, pour Emma Swan, ce n'était qu'un rappel de plus de son éternelle solitude. Cependant, tout avait changé depuis qu'elle s'était installé à Storybrooke et qu'elle avait rencontré Killian Jones. Captain Swan.


**I'm baaaaaack** xD Enfin, pas vraiment. Tout d'abord, Joyeux Nowel en retard! J'espère que vous avez passé des fêtes merveilleuses et que vous avez bien mangé (très important la nourriture ^^ ). Bref, je vous présente aujourd'hui ma nouvelle fanfic. Il s'agit d'une histoire en un chapitre écrite à l'occasion du Secret Santa sur le forum Once _Upon A Time France. _J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à le lire! :)

Pairing: **Captain Swan**  
>Rating: K+<br>Prompt: Pregnant!Emma, Cannelle, Flocon, Cheminée, Cadeaux  
>Résumé: Noël était un jour béni pour toute personne possédant une famille, des amis, mais, pour Emma Swan, ce n'était qu'un rappel de plus de son éternelle solitude. Cependant, tout avait changé depuis qu'elle s'était installé à Storybrooke et qu'elle avait rencontré Killian Jones.<p>

Je tiens également à remercier **Eneris** qui a corrigé toutes les ignobles fautes se trouvant dans mon texte et a supporté mes remarques et mes pannes d'inspiration avec une patience et un calme que je lui envie XD Ainsi que **Neverland** qui a donné ce prompt. Et sinon, je conseille "Carol of the Bells" de Pentatonix à écouter. Cette fanfic a été écrite au son de cette chanson, et c'est assez dans l'esprit de l'histoire ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Carol of the Bells<strong>

Enfant, Emma avait toujours aimé la neige. Elle pouvait passer des heures à l'extérieur, malgré les réprimandes qu'elle recevait à son retour. Elle se laissait tomber dans la neige, tentait de faire un ange en remuant frénétiquement. Et, plus que tout, la blonde adorait voir tomber les flocons du ciel, ces derniers déposant un manteau de neige sur le sol.

Les années avaient passé, et avait défilé Noël, ce jour que tant d'enfants attendaient avec impatience mais auquel la jeune fille qu'elle était tentait de ne pas penser. Noël était un jour béni pour toute personne possédant une famille, des amis, mais, pour l'orpheline qu'elle était, ce n'était qu'un rappel de plus de son éternelle solitude. Cependant, tout avait changé depuis qu'elle s'était installé à Storybrooke.

Alors, pour la première fois, Emma avait attendu le jour de Noël avec impatience. Elle avait accompagné Henry faire du shopping, et s'était creusée la tête afin de trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Et le jour venu, elle avait abordé le plus ravissant des sourires alors qu'elle partageait cette journée d'exception avec sa famille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si tout ceci n'était qu'un beau rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt, retrouvant la froideur de l'orphelinat dans lequel elle avait passé tant d'années de sa vie.

- Encore plongée dans tes pensées, love?

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, elle sentit un corps se presser contre le sien et deux mains se poser délicatement sur ses hanches. Elle sourit et un léger frisson s'empara d'elle. Même après tout ce temps, être près de Killian lui procurait toujours le même effet. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente qui aimait pour la première fois, inconditionnellement et sans se soucier du lendemain.

- Henry est parti avec Regina et Robin, lui expliqua son pirate,toujours collé à elle. Nous avons la maison pour nous deux jusqu'à ce soir.  
>- Je me demande bien comment nous allons pouvoir occuper tout ce temps, souffla malicieusement Emma en se retournant, sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui.<p>

Killian lui adressa un sourire plein de promesses avant de lui voler délicatement un baiser. Puis, il s'éloigna d'elle malgré ses protestations, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle lui courut après en riant et le rattrapa alors qu'il sortait un plat du four. Il le déposa avec précaution à côté de la cuisinière puis commença à démouler ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Est-ce que c'est… débuta la princesse en sentant l'odeur divine flottant dans la cuisine.  
>- Oui, love. Un gâteau à la cannelle. Ta mère a décidé de m'offrir un livre de recettes pour Noël, probablement son moyen de nous dire que nous allons trop souvent chercher de la nourriture déjà préparée chez Granny. J'ai profité que tu sois distraite pour le préparer, mais il faudra attendre un peu avant de pouvoir le manger.<br>- Un véritable homme accompli, sourit Emma tout en fixant les lèvres de Killian d'un air peu discret. En attendant de le goûter, un autre dessert ne me dérangerait pas.  
>- Comme tu le souhaites, darling.<p>

Une seconde plus tard, les lèvres de Killian étaient à nouveau sur les siennes et son corps entier s'enflammait. Elle se pressa contre lui alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, ses mains se glissant dans ses cheveux alors que la main et le crochet du pirate trouvaient sa taille. Soudainement, elle se sentit décoller du sol et poussa un cri de surprise alors qu'elle se retrouvait brusquement assise sur le plan de travail. Le capitaine se détacha un instant d'elle, puis reprit possession de ses lèvres. Emma ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient vraiment bien choisi cette maison. Aucuns voisins ne pouvaient être dérangé par le bruit, grâce à l'océan à quelques minutes de chez eux, et, surtout, la demeure possédait un merveilleux plan de travail.

Cependant, la femme interrompit le baiser du pirate toujours pressé contre elle. Elle s'écarta de lui et descendit du plan de travail en lui souriant avant d'expliquer :

- Si nous continuons ainsi, nous n'allons jamais ouvrir les cadeaux.

Plus tôt dans la journée, toute la famille s'était offert de nombreux présents, mais Emma et Killian avaient préféré attendre de se retrouver seuls. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé que leurs cadeaux respectifs ne concernaient que l'autre, et personne d'autre.

- J'ai déjà le plus beau des cadeaux, commenta le pirate en lui attrapant la main.  
>- Attention, pirate, je pourrais te prendre au mot et ne rien t'offrir.<br>- Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà, renchérit cependant le capitaine.

Emma se contenta de sourire en lui prenant la main tendrement, puis l'entraîna jusqu'au salon où elle se trouvait auparavant. Il ne restait que quelques flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée et il régnait dans la pièce une chaleur bienvenue. Elle se dirigea vers le sapin garni de guirlandes et de boules de Noël et se remémora la soirée qu'ils avaient passé à le préparer avec Henry. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait une famille, des gens sur lesquels elle pourrait toujours compter. Comme dans toutes les familles, ils avaient leur lot de tension et de conflits, mais elle était certaine qu'ils parviendraient toujours à trouver des solutions à leurs problèmes.

- Toi d'abord, déclara Killian alors qu'ils s'asseyaient en face de l'arbre majestueux.

Il attrapa le paquet le plus proche de lui, emballé dans du papier couleur pomme et lui le tendit en se grattant distraitement derrière l'oreille. Elle s'en saisit avant de l'ouvrir, dévoilant une petite boîte qu'elle déballa également, révélant une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif finement ouvragé en argent.

- C'est magnifique, Killian, parvient-elle à balbutier.  
>- Tu peux l'ouvrir, love, lui expliqua-t-il en actionnant le mécanisme.<p>

Il dévoila ainsi deux photos disposées de chaque coté du pendentif. La première avait été prise après leur voyage dans le passé. Il s'agissait d'un cliché des Charming. Mary Margaret tenait son fils dans ses bras, alors que David lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules, de l'autre il emprisonnait sa fille souriante dans une solide étreinte. La seconde photo représentait Killian et Henry sur les quais, un petit bateau de pêche derrière eux.

- Il appartenait à ma mère, continua-t-il en voyant qu'elle demeurait silencieuse. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait voulu que je te l'offre.  
>- Merci beaucoup, murmura finalement la princesse, une larme coulant sur sa joue.<p>

Killian l'essuya amoureusement alors qu'elle lui souriait tendrement. A son tour, elle lui tendit son présent et sourit en voyant son visage s'illuminer alors qu'il déchirait le papier cadeau avec exaltation.

- Quel est cet objet, darling? demanda le pirate en le retournant dans tous les sens.  
>- Il s'agit d'un polaroid. Tu appuies sur le bouton situé sur l'appareil, il prend une photo et la développe en quelques minutes.<br>- Alors essayons-le, s'exclama-t-il en braquant le polaroid sur elle. Fais-moi un de tes merveilleux sourires.

Malgré elle, ses lèvres s'étirèrent gracieusement jusqu'à former un sourire resplendissant au même instant que Killian déclenchait le mécanisme.

- Et voilà, dans quelques minutes, j'aurai un splendide portrait à admirer. Je vais aller nous préparer deux chocolats chauds pour accompagner le gâteau.

La blonde acquiesça en souriant une fois de plus alors que le pirate lui déposait un baiser sur la joue avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud parsemé de cannelle ainsi que le gâteau qu'il avait soigneusement préparé. Emma en attrapa délicatement une tranche puis la porta à sa bouche, poussant un gémissement de plaisir en mordant dedans. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le délicieux goût qui se répandait dans sa bouche.<p>

- Délichieux, marmonna-t-elle la bouche pleine. Vraiment délichieux.

Pendant l'absence de Killian, elle avait rajouté quelques bûches dans la cheminée, augmentant la chaleur de la pièce et se nicha dans le canapé lui faisant face. Killian s'installa à côté d'elle, déposant sa tasse et le plat contenant les tranches de gâteau sur la table basse devant lui. Il se rapprocha de la blonde, passant un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle se pelotait contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Killian lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, immobiles, ils savouraient ce moment de tranquillité.

Cependant, malgré le calme apparent qu'affichait Emma, des centaines de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était tellement heureuse en cet instant, et pourtant, elle ne parvenait à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. La blonde avait les mots sur le bout de la langue, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à les prononcer. Trois mots, quatorze lettres et tant de joie et de doutes.

- Emma, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? chuchota le pirate.

Elle se redressa, se séparant de son étreinte apaisante avant de lui faire face. La princesse savait qu'elle pouvait le faire, elle avait juste peur de la réaction qu'elle lirait dans ses yeux, peur qu'il la rejette ou qu'il s'enfuie. Alors elle emprisonna son crochet et sa main dans les siennes, puis déclara d'une voix tremblante:

- J'ai un autre cadeau de Noël pour toi…  
>- J'ai hâte de le découvrir alors, sourit tendrement le pirate.<p>

Ce fût ce sourire, aimant et doux, qui encouragea Emma à prononcer les prochains mots. Parce que ce qu'elle lisait dans ce sourire n'était que de l'amour, entaché d'une pointe d'excitation. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il la quitterait jamais. Car ils étaient deux orphelins qui avaient trouvé leur maison et ne pourrait jamais s'en éloigner.

- Je suis enceinte, lui déclara-t-elle en esquivant à son tour un sourire hésitant.

Le sourire de Killian se figea alors qu'il la regardait d'un air interloqué. Il resta ainsi durant quelques instants avant que le sourire le plus splendide qu'elle n'ait jamais vu apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Il enserra ses mains dans la sienne avant de les mener lentement vers son ventre. Il posa sa main dessus, une larme de joie apparaissait au coin de son œil.

- Je vais être papa, murmura-t-il avec révérence, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Je vais être un papa.  
>- Tu n'es pas fâché? s'enquit timidement Emma.<br>- Pourquoi je le serai? Je ne suis pas fâché, je suis terrifié. Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un enfant et j'ai peur de le blesser ou de ne pas parvenir à m'en occuper correctement. Et je sais que c'est la même chose pour toi, love.  
>- Je n'ai jamais élevé Henry, avoua-t-elle. Je l'ai abandonné, comment pourrais-je m'occuper d'un enfant, je n'ai jamais été une mère.<br>- Même si tu ne l'as pas été durant ses premières années, tu es sa mère maintenant, darling. Et tu en seras également une pour notre enfant. J'en suis convaincu.  
>- Vraiment? le questionna-t-elle.<br>- Aussi sûr que je suis le pirate le plus splendide que la terre n'ait jamais porté.  
>- Et le plus modeste surtout, rajouta la shérif en souriant.<br>- Love, je sais que tu es morte d'inquiétude, et crois-moi, nous sommes deux. Mais ensembles, nous allons élever cet enfant et en faire un splendide petit pirate.  
>- Ou une petite princesse, sourit Emma. J'ai déjà pensé à des noms, je sais que c'est un peu prématuré et que…<br>- Je serai ravi de les entendre, la coupa Killian.  
>- Elsa pour une fille, en souvenir d'Elsa qui m'a tant aidée à accepter la magie comme une partie intégrante de moi… Et pour un garçon, je pensais à Liam. Bien sûr, on peut également trouver d'autres noms si ça ne te plaît pas.<br>- C'est parfait, Emma.

Et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de continuer, il l'embrassa. Un baiser rempli d'amour et de promesses. Un baiser qui lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir: qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, et qu'ensemble, ils avaient trouvé leur maison. Et, alors que les flocons de neige tombaient dehors, Emma se blottit une fois de plus contre Killian, enlaçant leurs doigts et lui sourit. Elle se concentra quelques instants puis une musique retentit dans leur maison.  
>Et ce soir-là, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson la chanson "Carol of the Bells". Après tant d'années à dresser des murs entre elle et les autres, après autant de nombreux Noël passé dans la solitude, Emma savourait enfin la sensation d'un Noël en famille, entourée des personnes qui étaient chères pour elle.<p>

Enfin, elle avait trouvé l'endroit qu'elle avait cherché depuis tant d'années. Ce n'était pas dans les bras d'un prince comme les petites filles se plaisent à rêver, mais dans les bras solides d'un pirate qu'elle avait trouvé sa fin heureuse. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review, et encore Joyeux Nowel :D<strong>

P.S. Pour les personnes qui suivaient mon autre histoire (L'antre du temps), je n'ai toujours pas renoncé à l'écrire et travaille actuellement sur la suite, en espérant pouvoir la terminer avant 2020 :')


End file.
